high_school_life_of_hellfandomcom-20200214-history
Neil Ingram
Neil Ingram was a character in High School Life of Hell. He held the title of Super High School Level Butler. Born and raised an orphan, he was adopted and taken into the care of a rich duchess, trained from a young age to become the ultimate butler. This eventually earned him his title as such. Appearance Neil has a tall, slim figure and usually dons a black, waiter-style vest. He wears an elbow-length white dress shirt underneath, along with a black tie. He has short silver hair and amber eyes. Neil is often seen placing his hand over his chest in a respectful manner or even bowing to others, as his training as a butler dictates from him. His posture is perfect, and his level of respect for others flawless. Personality Neil is a polite and well-mannered young man who sees himself as the ultimate gentleman. He is often kind, compassionate, and thoughtful, but is, in reality, a lot more observant and calculating than he lets on. He is almost always smiling, and rarely shows negative emotions. He also has a habit of bowing to others and trying to find something to do, never resting, habits that emerge from his hatred of tedium and want to be useful. He is a bit of an unintentional flirt, and is well aware of what a proper gentleman should and shouldn’t do. He also has a knack for learning, and reads quite often to increase his intelligence. Neil is rather confident in his abilities, as well, and likes to demonstrate such confidence in his skills whenever possible. (By cooking a grand meal, cleaning up around him, or other butler-like actions) Neil also has a bit of a loyalty complex, and absolutely loathes anyone he sees as a back-stabber or liar. This trait also means he is rather quick to come to trust others, or at least remain loyal to those he becomes close with. He sees woman as beings whom should be treated with respect above all else, mostly due to having served his mistress for the majority of his life. Neil is also somewhat easy to fluster, for he has never had the attention of someone very often. He also has a way of seeing things and people for the way they really are. A side of Neil's personality was revealed during the first trial, as well. His already loyal nature proved deadly, fore it pushed him to murder Daichi in order to protect Katsuro. Some would call him as having a somewhat 'yandere' personality, in this instance, due to the fact that he would literally do anything for the one he loves. History Pre-Imprisonment Neil was born an orphan in his home country of England, living within a boy’s home until the age of 5. From there, he was selected by a pessimistic, wealthy widow and duchess who was searching for potentially promising youths to train to be her future butlers in case her current ones were to pass away. She was very unsure of the world due to her husband’s recent murder, and, despite having inherited his fortune, felt very self-conscious and afraid. She looked to her servants for protection and company. Therefore, she only hired the most prominent and talented servants into her household. He was taken into the woman’s mansion, and officially given a new name that she saw fit of a proper young man. He was then trained by the current butlers of the estate, and learned swiftly and adeptly due to his eager to learn attitude. He also was schooled here, and it was accepted as being a normal-level education due to the high-dollar tutors his mistress hired. By the age of 12, he was already far superior a servant then even the current head. He succeeded his master as head butler of the estate at the age of 14. His mistress was extremely proud of his progress, and upon receiving his invitation to attend Heaven’s Summit Academy; she agreed to let him leave, giving his position to the next-in-command butler in his stead. She also told him she would fund all his needs, and secretly planned to adopt him as her official son upon his return from the school. High School Life of Hell The butler took it upon himself while in the academy to cook the meals for everyone, growing close to everyone as he did so. He became especially close to Katsuro, admittedly harboring a crush for the prodigy. He tried to stay with her as much as possible, fearing she may be targeted by someone. He at one point obtained a pair of walkie-talkies through currently unknown means. He then gave Katsuro her end of the system, but found Daichi’s note on the way. He knew he couldn’t endanger Katsuro by allowing her to meet up with the upset surfer, so went to try and talk the boy out of his despair. However, Daichi didn’t listen to the butler, and attacked him. This led to Daichi’s accidental death, to which Neil was extremely upset over. Neil was found guilty of the murder, even admitting his guilt to save Katsuro from being blamed. He accepted his execution with a smile. He hadn’t meant to do it, of course, but at least Katsuro had been kept safe. He was then executed. Relationships Katsuro Yukimura Katsuro, from the moment Neil introduced himself to her, had the butler's full attention. She appeared distant to him at first, but that did not stop him, and he kept being kind to her and treating her with so much respect that Katsuro eventually began liking him and befriended him. Neil, himself, had a crush on her from the very beginning. He wanted nothing more than to stay by her side, and wanted nothing to do with the other captives at all. He wished to pamper her, and very well tried, bringing her food each and every day and always looking out for her well being. It can be said he was obsessed, at some level, but he felt his love was real. This love was the reason he confronted Daichi and ended up killing him to protect Katsuro. He claimed to be willing to do it over again, too, as long as she stayed safe. He was extremely loyal to her, and if he had known she'd come to realize her own love for him after his death, he would truly be ecstatic. Daichi Matsushita Neil never paid much attention to any of the other students, besides Katsuro, and especially not Daichi. However, once he claimed to see him slip a note for Katsuro to meet him in the library under her door, he took mild interest in him. Knowing he was planning to attack her, he met up with him instead, and ended up murdering him. Neil was disgusted by Daichi's intentions, and felt as if he were mere filth to ever wish to harm a lady, especially Katsuro. Konan Fukoi Neil and Konan never interacted much, but the latter could recall seeing the butler making an effort to send him dirty looks every now and again while they were in the hallways, or ushering Katsuro away whenever he was near. He always found it peculiar, but never questioned it. It is possible Neil held some type of resentment for Konan. Execution Queen's Orders Neil was executed in Chapter 4, using the Execution known as Queen's Orders.Category:Characters Category:Deceased Category:Male